lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Bofur
Bofur, along with his brother Bombur and cousin Bifur, were companions to Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf on the quest to reclaim Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug. Biography Bofur was a descendant of the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm, but was not of Durin's Folk. He and his family hailed from the Blue Mountains. As such, they felt less strongly about the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug, more interested in the adventure than a home they'd never seen. Bofur's family were miners, and he and his cousin Bifur also dabbled in toy-making, crafting the wonderful mechanical toys that were so famous in Dale. Life in the Blue Mountains was difficult, but Bofur remained cheerfully optimistic, with a love of mince pies, cheese, and music - he played the clarinet. Bofur maintained a close but feisty relationship with his brother Bombur whom he often teased but always looked after. Quest to Erebor While answering Thorin Oakenshield's quest to Erebor, Bofur went to the meeting at Bag End with his brother Bombur and cousin Bifur. On the quest he was nearly killed by trolls, Orcs, Wargs, Stone giants, goblins, Giant Spiders, and Smaug himself. But a warrior at heart, and armed with his mattock and his cheerful disposition, he persevered. He fought and survived, the Battle of the Five Armies. Following the defeat of Smaug, Dain II Ironfoot gave him his share of the treasure and he remained to live at the Lonely Mountain. Portrayal in adaptations Rankin-Bass Bofur was voiced by Jack DeLeon in the 1977 animated film "The Hobbit". (The Hobbit (1977 animated film)) The Hobbit trilogy In the live action Hobbit film trilogy directed by Peter Jackson, Bofur is played by James Nesbitt. Bofur has an expanded role in the film compared to the book, serving as lookout when the company was resting in the Misty Mountains and captured by goblins. He gave Bilbo words of encouragement just before their capture when Bilbo was about to leave to return to Rivendell, wishing him good luck. However, they were captured before Bilbo could leave. At Bag End he played a flute, rather than a clarinet as stated in the book. He carries a mattock in Peter Jackson's films. The studio released the following information about Bofur in the newly released and upcoming films: "Endearing and likable, Bofur has a disastrous tendency to state the obvious and blurt out things without thinking. With a love of music and a fine singing voice, Bofur delights in good food and good company and is unfailingly optimistic. Though not especially brave, he will do his best to help those in need, especially those he counts as friends. Along with his brother Bombur and his cousin Bifur, Bofur joined the Quest for the Lonely Mountain partly to seek his fortune – and partly because he was told the beer was free." In The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, due to excessive partying the night before, Bofur oversleeps and is left behind in Lake-town when Thorin and Company leave for the Lonely Mountain, except for Fili, Kili and Oin, who have stayed behind as well because Kili has become gravely ill from a poisoned orc arrow. In the evening, Kili's wound grows worse and the Dwarves take refuge in Bard's home. Oin asks Bard if there is any Kingsfoil, which he knows to have healing properties. Bard says it's a weed they use to feed the pigs, so Bofur sets off to get some. Meanwhile, Bolg and a group of orcs arrive in Lake-town, searching for Thorin. Unintentionally, Bofur leads them to Bard's home and the orcs attack. Legolas and Tauriel arrive just in time to kill the orcs. When Bofur returns with the Kingsfoil, Tauriel uses it to tend to Kili's wounds as Fíli, Oin and Bofur watch. In The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, the four dwarves are present when Smaug attacks Lake-town, after which they travel by boat to Erebor, to rejoin the rest of the company. (The Hobbit film trilogy) and hen he pooped his pants, and peed on Thorin, and then died. Trivia *In the movie, Bofur plays the flute (as seen during the party at Bag End). *According to The History of The Hobbit by John D. Rateliff, in the never completed third revision of The Hobbit, Bofur, along with Bifur and Bombur were to become something like an honour-guard to Thorin. Such a change is already supported in several places of the book, including the fact that Bifur, Bofur and Bombur all arrive at Bag End at the same time as Thorin, and that they climb into the same tree as him when the company is attacked by Wargs and Goblins. * In LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game, he can mine for loot with his pickaxe. Voice Dubbing actors Translations around the World Gallery References External link * de:Bofur es:Bofur fr:Bofur it:Bofur pl:Bofur ru:Бофур Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters